Unexpected love
by allielhibdon
Summary: Edward is missing and Bella might have found new love unexpectedly first chapter/ installment
1. Chapter 1

"Gone? How can he just be gone?" I ask my voice rising to a pitch I never even knew existed. I'd just woken up from a fantastic dream where Edward and I were about to…"Well, he is coming back Bella!" Alice says to me interrupting my memory. "Where did he go, and why on Gods green earth did he not tell me!" I ask with irritation. "Bella, I don't know where he is..he just told me not to worry and to keep you entertained" she says a sly grin on her full lips and an evil glint in her eyes. Two hours later I am all dressed up, too much makeup and hairspray as usual. "Alice" I say "I am really glad you're having fun but why are you doing this?" she just smiles at me and turns me around so I can see myself in the mirror, my breath catches and I have to take a second look at myself to be sure it is me. I wonder down to the kitchen to see if anything catches my eye. The cupboards are well stocked and I rummage through them finding nothing that strikes my fancy. My thoughts stray to Edward, what could he possibly be doing that he can't call, or text me. I'm standing in the kitchen with a blank expression when Rosalie saunters in an amused smile playing on her lips and a secret in her eyes "rose, do you know where Edward is?" I ask trying unsuccessfully to keep my voice nonchalant. "Yes, I do. I know exactly where he is Bella." Her golden eyes dark, like she is daring me to inquire further. I steel my nerves and say "well, if you see him give him this letter." I rummage through ha junk drawn perfectly organized thanks to Esme and find some paper and a pen and I scrawl out

_I hope you have a reasonable excuse for up and leaving me alone with your makeup mad sister…_

_P.s Alice and I are going to a club in Portland_

_Love you_

_Bella_

As soon as I sign my name Alice is right next to me a gigantic smile on her perfect mouth "we are going to the cub!? Oh Bella! We are going to have so much fun!" after she changes my whole outfit three times we are ready to go. We take her car and she drives a hundred or above the whole time leaving us plenty of time to kill when we enter the city of Portland. She suggests we park and walk to a nice restaurant up the block from the club and I have to oblige because I am starving. We drive into a huge underground garage and she parks the car. We walk out and the night is warm, Portland is wide awake and the people are bobbing around like it is not eleven at night. When we walk into the restaurant I immediately feel under dressed in my miniskirt and halter top. The matradee seats us in the finest booth I could have hoped for and takes our order obviously trying to get us out of his nice, upstanding restaurant most likely figuring we would make trouble. After our food arrives me and Alice make small talk and bond a little bit more, I really should hang out with her more and not be so involved with Edward. Alice tells me that the club is full and we should get over there, so we pay and walk into the warm air. The walk is short and nice. When we get there the line is at least a block in length. "we should have come earlier Alice!" she shakes her head and saunters up to the man holding the clip board and says "Cullen, party of two" in the sexiest voice I have ever heard and she covertly slips what looks like a hundred onto his jacket pocket he looks startled and nods his head and we go it. The music is loud it thrums straight through me and into my chest. The lights flash and pulse to the beat the music grips something inside of me and I head to the dance floor. I move my hips to the beat and lose myself in the music. Alice joins me and together we bump and grind to the music. When I open my eyes I see Alice smiling at someone across the room. My eyes are not as good as hers so I just see two shapes moving towards us. Alice runs to the smaller shape and launches herself into his arms. Jasper and Emmet are here. Emmet skirts the couple and makes his way to me he leans down and says in my ear "glad to see us?" I nod and say back "well we can see that Alice is, but I wish you could have brought Edward!" something flashes on his face but I cant tell what it is and he whispers in my ear "I brought me instead, I am the party!" and he grabs my hips and twirls me deeper into the growing crowd of dancers. He moves with the beat surprisingly well, I never took Em for a dancer. I am tense, off beat but as the music grabs hold of me I get comfortable. Emmet hands stay on my waist and I throw my head back and let loose. At about 3:00AM Alice comes to me and says "Bella! Jasper and I are going to California for the weekend and id like to take my car instead of running." At that pint Em butts in and yells "that's fine! I can run her home!" Alice smiles and me gives me a hug and a peck on the cheek and is gone. I look into Emmets face and have to laugh as he raises his eyebrows in a suggestive way and he pulls me back to him to dance. The d. j calls out "hey y'all I'm gonna slow this shit down now ight?" and the crown cheers a slow beat comes on I go to leave the floor knowing that I have no one to slow grind with but Em catches my arm and pulls me against him my back to his front. "Bella, its ok, just relax." He wraps his muscular arms around me and moves back and forth. I can feel him inhaling my scent, a shiver of excitement and fear runs down my spine "mmm, Bella relax" I melt into him at these words and the rough edge to his voice. After the song ends I make my way to the table and sit Emmet follows me and sits down as well. "you look a little tired there Bella" he says with a grin splitting his face. I laugh because he looks the opposite of tired. He looks invigorated his eyes darken and he says "Are you laughing at me little girl?" a growl building in his chest. I feel a twinge deep in my stomach. He licks his lips "Don't laugh at me Bella, I might make you pay for it." I lean back in surprise "take me home right now. To Charlie's!" I get up and walk to the door and into the cool night. I feel his hands slid around my waist and his breath, hot in my ear "I have to run you home Bella, remember?" I stop and back away from him "what are you playing at Emmet? This is not how you talk to me ever!" I almost yell at him my voice filled with fear and curiosity his eyes widen and then tense and he thinks about his next words very carefully. "I have seen the light Isabella, and you are it." Looking into his eyes I could not doubt him. "Give me your cell phone." I whisper he reaches into his pocket and holds it out to me, as I reach for it he grabs my hand and pulls me to him lowering his head to mine and kisses me. His kiss is hard, he holds my face hard he doesn't treat me like im glass. It takes only a second for me to stop fighting it and kiss him back. I kissed him like I have never kissed Edward I put my arms around his shoulders and he picked me up. We could still hear the music and he kissed me to the beat. He pushed me against the brick wall. I knot my hands in his hair and pull my face back and I look into his eyes and see lust, passion, fear, hunger, but mostly I see love hidden love that I know he must see reflected back in my eyes. "Take me to you house Em, Carlisle and Esme are gone…"


	2. Chapter 2

The more I think about it on the way home the more I know that it is a bad idea, but the feel of Emmets hands curled around my thighs while he runs keeps bringing me back to his kiss the taste of his lips pressed against mine, his body much bigger then Edwards over powering me with sheer size. i shake my head to clear these thoughts out of it. Edward is my fiancé, Edward is my love, the true other half to my heart, but then why would he run off, why would he not say anything to me? I know that he loves me and I love him but lately things have been off with him. I close my eyes as a memory overtakes my brain. "But why do you and Rose have to go? I don't understand why I cant go with you!" I say to Edward as he is about to leave for Denali for a couple days. Id asked him if I could go, meet their extended family, after all soon they would be my family as well and I wanted to meet them before the wedding. "Bella, iv told you a hundred times, they have a new member of their coven and she is still dangerous to humans" he says slipping his arms around me and kissing my cheek, talking in his silky smooth "do whatever i want" voice. He rarely uses this voice on me and I am so stunned that it takes me a moment to realize that he is gone. Opening my eyes I have to be honest with myself, I was jealous that he was spending "quality time" with Rose the his least favorite sister I thought. I have to grin at the thought here I am with Emmet, Roses other half and only she knows where Edward is, an interesting turn of events. When we start to slow down butterflies start dancing the somba in my belly Em has his phone to his ear and is listening to something I cant hear. We cant be there yet, we are still in the woods and they are not familiar " Em, what are you do-" but before I could finish that sentence he has me in his arms and is kissing me, hard urgent. When he pulls back and sets me on my feet I look into his eyes, they are troubled, a look I have never seen on his face "Bella, Edward is back he just called." He says and my heart free-falls to my toes and I cant think of what to say "I'm going to drop you off at charlies and take off, I cant control my thoughts around you and he would know in an instant" he says closing his eyes I still cant think so I squeak out "kay" and I'm back on his back and at my house in an less than five minutes. When we get there he sets me down and brushes my cheek with his huge hand running his thumb over my bottom lip. I see it in his eyes he isn't done and I'm expectant and urgent to kiss him back, but this kiss was different this kiss was not a prelude of things to come. This kiss was a promise, one that clearly stated that he wanted more than my body, he wanted my heart and he wanted it soon. He leaves and I call to the trees knowing he can hear me "you're a great dancer!" and I hear his booming laugh, I smile to myself and head inside. Charlie is asleep and I am exhausted, while I shower I think about the nights events and where they might have lead had Edward not come home, I would have lost my virginity to Emmet. I shake my head to clear the Images and sensations that invade my mind. As I crawl into bed, my last thought is of Ems final kiss tonight and I drift to sleep. My dreams are vibrant, full of music that I cant make out the words to, and dancing with an unknown partner. I jerk awake when I feel a cold hand touch my face and Edward is there leaning over me, his sweet breath fans my face and for a moment I am disappointed. Then I feel anxious, nervous, and scared. I am a terrible liar. Edward kisses me and says "I have a very good explanation as to why I left with little word of my whereabouts" I pull back and hiss "little word? Edward you left with no words, or at least no words to me! but Rose was in the loop for sure." He is taken aback by my sudden hostility and I can read surprise in his face. "Bella, don't fret. Rose and I were just bonding, I needed her help with something and she agreed to help" he says looking at me like I am a child throwing a fit. "Edward i-" but he interrupts me "why do you smell so strongly of Emmet?" he asks tilting his head to the side this sudden subject change catches me off guard and I stumble through my next sentence "i-we danced." "Emmet and yourself?" he answers through gritted teeth. "yes, that's not a problem is it?" I say pushing him off me and getting off the bed. I need space from him before I start to spill my guts. "well, yes love it is a problem" his reply in hesitant. "I don't know why, it was just dancing and you know you have no reason to be jealous. Rose and him are very happy. You and I are very happy." I say it in the most convincing way possible and hope he just chalks it up to me being tired and cranky as I slip out to the bathroom slamming and locking the door. I hope he leaves before I get out of the shower. When I finally do get out, I slip back in my room. When I turn and look Edward is not there and I breathe a sigh of relief. But before the sigh is completely out of my mouth my window opens and Emmets head pops in with his up to no good smile in place. His body follows his head and he looks sexy as hell in blue jeans and a tight black shirt. "did you get the inquisition as well?" he asks me flopping on my bed and covering his eyes so I could change. I rummage through my dresser and take my clothes back to the bathroom to change and Emmet shakes his head and laughs his booming laugh as I close the door. When I renter my room he is still lying on the bed but watching me with a hungry look on his face. "we need to talk" I say in a tiny voice his expression changes to amusement "what about Bella?" he knows what about he just wants to make me uncomfortable which is working as I look down and blush I don't hear him move but he is suddenly in front of me lifting my face up "talk Bella, ill listen" and he grabs my hand and pulls me to the bed laying down next to him I start to sit up but he pulls me down and says "don't. you look so good, if I look at you, you wont get a word in edgewise" and his tone is serious so I relax laying my head on his shoulder I start the conversation I had been working on in the shower "what almost happened last night, it was wrong Em, I know it and you know it. We both have other halves and yours could kill me with a twitch of her hand" I say and wait for his reaction but he just nods his head so I continue "we have to stop. We have to tell them and hope and pray that they forgive us! Don't you get it this could kill them!" as my last words are out of my mouth Emmet is suddenly on top of me, straddling me with one of his large hands holding mine above my head and the other on my cheek so I cant look away from his face I start to protest but he interrupts me "no. my turn," his voice deadly I nod. "I hear you Bella, but I don't believe you. Not for a second. You said Rose could kill you, not a chance not with me there understand that?" I nod again to afraid of what my voice would sound like if I answered as turned on as I was. "you love Edward? But I hear pretty well and these last couple of months its been a strain on you to love him" I start to tell him that I love Edward very much but he glares as I open my mouth "Bella I am not saying you don't love him, but you. Are. Not. In. love. With. Him." As he says each word I realize he is right I have so much love for Edward, but my love faded away, dimmed then burned out. I start to cry, at how pitiful I am, how I thought I could love him forever how I thought I could be with him, forever. And here I am cheating on him and agreeing that I don't love him to his brother! As the tears slip down my temples Emmets face changes and he is no longer as intense, he takes his hand from my cheek and wipes my tears away with gentle fingers he is still on top of me, but no longer holding me down. I want him there on top of me making me feel wanted like Edward never did. "I don't love Rose, I did up until I saw you with Edward and something between us snapped. She loves Edward she always has. She just settled for me because Edward never wanted her" as he says it I see a pain on his face that is from years and years of lies from Roses perfect mouth. And suddenly want to kill her, I want to rip her apart and watch her go up in flames. For hurting Emmet this much I will kill her. "Bella, iv been good, iv been respectful and I convinced myself that Rose and I could go away, make do with what little love there was between us, but you need to know." I come back from my thoughts of killing Rose at his words "know what?" I ask. "bells, Edward is cheating with Rose." And I start to hyperventilate and the world goes black. I only pass out for five minutes in which time Emmet has freaked out and apparently called Edward who got here in record time I wake up to their hushed voices "you told her!? Emmet how could you? I was going to tell her tonight!" Edwards voice sounds angry and muted I hear Emmet laugh and reply "she had a right to know, just like alice was right to tell me what was going on between you and Rose" Emmet sounds amused an odd combination. I sit up slowly and glare at both of them Edward comes closer to my bed but stops when I put up my hand I am to mad to even express how I feel with words I reach to my table and grab my glass of water from the night before and throw it in his face he doesn't duck or move or stop me as I know he could have "get. Out." I say to him and I have never been so serious in my life he looks hurt and I have to laugh a pitiless laugh " don't look so hurt Edward, you cheated on me! and here I was feeling bad for not loving you! Feeling the worst feelings I have ever felt about kissing Emmet and your off screwing Rose!" I take off my ring and throw it out the window I don't cry, I don't make a noise as he slowly leaves. Emmet comes over to me and says "I am so sorry I didn't tell you before" and his eyes are genuine, I can see that he is afraid I'll kick him out as well. "How long did you know?" I ask my voice shaky "I found out last night, that's why I went to the club. I went there to tell you Bella I swear! But you looked so happy dancing I couldn't tell you and I am so sorry" he drops to his knees and puts his head in his hands I get off the bed, walk over to him and tilt his face up to me. I lean down and kiss him. He is surprised I can tell but he kisses me back slow and unsure. I pull back and say "you told me, and that is what is Important. I assume Edward went home and I hope Rose is there" he looks scared and lost at the same time "we are going to have a little chat with our significant others" I say and head for the door Emmet follows close behind me and I feel confident that he will always be there. When we get to the house I walk in without hesitation holding Emmets hand Edward is not there as soon as we get in the door Emmet is infront of me and Rose is coming down the stairs glaring the whole time. "what is this?" she asks her voice like poison. "this is me telling you that you and Emmet are done" I say stepping around Emmet and looking her right in the eyes. "that's what you think Bella" she sneers and looks at Emmet "baby what is this? A human? Edwards little human? Come on. You can do better than that" I let him answer with a smirk on his lips "Rose, I think you should know I traded up" and Edward walks though the door he sees me and walks to Rose and takes her hand she relaxes perceptively. We stand there at an Impass, all of us trying to think of something to say when Edward says "things just got interesting" we stare at him puzzled "Carlisle and Esme are home."


End file.
